


Belief

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ascension, Drabble, E-mail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has his beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

John writes letters.

He tells Rodney about Atlantis and everyone. He says how last week Radek fired up a nano-factory that made sexbots instead of toasters.

 _You'd have gotten a kick out of that_ , John writes. _You'd have called dibs._

He misses Rodney, but he believes Ascension is just another posting a bit further away. He bets Rodney's having the time of his life.

 _If you think about it, in a million billion universes we never even met. I'm real glad we did._

He squints at the screen; he hates getting maudlin and philiosophical, so he stops, signs _Love, John_ , and hits send.


End file.
